Ren Faire Advantage
by Kirkerr
Summary: To escape the stress of constantly overworking themselves, Adrien and his best bro Nino decide to take a vacation in the sprawling french countryside. Where a one-day trip to a large scale Ren faire leads to months of new experiences after two mesmerizing belly dancers capture more than just the guys' attention.
1. Prologue

**Summary: To escape the stress of constantly overworking themselves, Adrien and his best bro Nino decide to take a vacation in the sprawling french countryside. Where a one-day trip to a large scale Ren fair leads to months of new experiences after two mesmerizing belly dancers capture more than just the guys' attention.**

 **'Cause I wasn't enough of a total geek to begin with, have an AU that might end up in our favorite french dorks in tights!**

 **Author's notes at the end**

 **I own none of these characters, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Porcelain skin glowed with sweat, glittering in a way that complimented the coins that dripped along the tops of the intricate skirts and matching bohemian bralette. Bangles jangled as the coins tinkled against one another, creating their own music with every sway of a toned arm, and every jut and swerve of a curved hip. Eyes as clear as an untainted freshwater spring sparkled with unbridled joy and sweet lips painted a deep shade of ruby curled wide to reveal a smile just as bright.

This girl that glimmered like an ethereal maiden, glowed even brighter with the obvious delight she put into every move she made in her mesmerizing dance. Hair dark as the midnight sky shone in the sunlight as she turned and extended a hand out to her solitary audience member. Her smile seemed even warmer as she directed all her inherent light solely on the person who held her full attention now.

Her enthralled admirer raised his own hand, completely under this mysterious dancer's spell and reached out to take her inviting hand. Yet with every inch closer he moved, the farther the woman seemed. Now desperate, the man reached, and _reached_ , and **reached** , and—

Adrien fell face first out of bed, legs bent in the air, and his arm outstretched and now uncomfortably pinned under his chin.

The pleasant jingling of silver bangles from the fading dream is now replaced with the obnoxious alarm blaring from the cellphone on the contorted man's bedside table. The blond groaned into the rough fibers of carpet before he struggled to untangle his limbs enough to lift himself from his uncomfortable position.

Adrien felt around blindly for his phone with one hand while trying to right himself back onto his bed with the other. After a few minor slips, strangely flexible positions and a serious case of wobbly arm, he was sitting up in bed with the rudely intrusive phone turned off in his hand and his severely mussed bed head leaning back against the cool plaster of the wall. The last pleasant visages of his dream fizzled out, despite his struggles to remember the very scenes that had left him feeling so amped and on edge.

All he could remember now as he finally slipped into full cognitive state, was how badly he wanted to reach whatever had escaped his grasp.

Phone now quiet in his one limp arm, he raised his free hand to his face. The hand that had tried to grasp the thing, or person, or whatever it was he so urged to have. Maybe it was just from lack of blood circulating to the appendage from the impromptu human pretzel he'd become… But his hand seemed to tingle even more fervently than the rest of his perfectly tanned skin.

His kelly green eyes, crusted with sleep, narrowed in groggy confusion at the hand like it was some foreign entity that had sprouted from his arm overnight.

Before he could contemplate his own hand, or the dream he couldn't even remember any longer, his phone went off with his back up alarm, letting him know he couldn't stray any longer in the bed that was far too big for one person.

With one more defeated groan, the blond young adult slipped from his silk covers and toddled groggily to the adjacent master bathroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eye with the heel of his palm before flipping the light on in the cold echoing bathroom.

He faced the exhausted man staring at him in the mirror above the long double sink counter. His honey golden hair stuck out in all directions, and he was pretty sure he'd get charged extra at the airport terminal for the bags he was sporting under his eyes. His lips, that had chapped during the night from no doubt his unattractive open mouthed breathing he did when he slept particularly hard, blew out dejectedly as he took stock of his unkempt and rather zombie-like appearance. Long, normally nimble fingers dragged down his face in a frustrated attempt at snapping him out of his sleepy daze.

Adrien glared at the rumpled man in the mirror, and the grumpy reflection glared back. The slightly delirious man held one of his long fingers up and waggled it at his reflection as if he were scolding a child.

"No more Oreo binges before bed for you."

His nutrionalist growing up never allowed him to have sugar because of a many number of reasons. His child acting/modeling career being a major factor over actual care for his health. As a healthy and fit young man of 23 however, and out from his oppressive father's rather large metaphorical thumb, Adrien was free to eat however he wanted. And though he did allow himself junk food now and again, he'd gotten used to the healthy lifestyle. And passed the unkempt appearance of a man who quite literally had just rolled out of bed, he did pride himself on his appearance.

Gone was the too slender body of a high fashion model, Adrien had focused on exercise and building muscle. And build muscle he did. Where once he was simply pretty and lithe, almost effeminate with how much he'd looked like his late mother, he was now assuredly a handsome young man. In body he felt finally fit his face. In a body he'd worked hard to form and upkeep. It may not seem like much aside from something purely cosmetic, it was something he did on his own, for himself.

And with the kind of life he'd lead up until… Well.. independence of any kind was important to him now.

Shaking himself from his unusually early dark minded stupor, Adrien turned on the sink and splashed some refreshing cold water on his face in an attempt to perk himself fully awake. After a quick brush of his teeth and a shave he returned to staring decisively at the man in the mirror. With a determined puff of his chest, he fixed his reflection with an equally determined smile, before striding out of the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

—– —- —-

Expensive running shoes squeaked against the smooth concrete of the old apartment building's stairwell. Though he lived on the 6th floor and could easily take the elevator, Adrien was never one to turn down some invigorating cardio. Even for something as mundane as fetching the mail he'd forgotten to pick up the day before.

He'd just gotten to his front door, when the phone nestled in the pocket of his sleeveless gray hoodie started to buzz and play the telltale dubstep tune that told Adrien exactly who was calling. It had gotten to the fourth buzz by the time the blond had unlocked his door and fished the phone out of it's downy fabric prison to answer it.

"Hey Nino, you're up early man, what's up?"

 _"What's up? I just woke up with a face full of keyboard and a set list consisting of just 5s and Ts. That's what's up, bro."_

Adrien winced in sympathy at his longtime friend's grouchy, sleep graveled voice. He held his phone to his ear with just his shoulder as he attempted to divide his attention between his complaining friend, and the fat stack of mail he'd managed to collect in just one day.

"Ouch dude, sounds like you had a rough night."

 _"You're tellin' me! Damnit, All these different clubs breathing down my neck for new mix tracks has got my ass glued to this goddamn office chair almost 24/7."_

Adrien chuckled despite himself at the imagery his friend was creating as he tossed a few spam letters advertising car insurance to the side.

"By the sound of it you probably got some keys glued to your face too."

 _"Ha-ha, bro. Glad to know my agony amuses you, Mr. Centerfold."_

"For the last time, man, it was just a cologne ad. In a health mag for like, housewives."

 _"Yeah, in the center of the mag. And you're not wearin' anything but towel in that pic too, **Mr. Centerfold**."_

"Jealous of cougars that're gonna be chasing after me, bro?"

 _" **As if** , you're too oblivious of any interest any babe might have in you, no matter how thirsty she is. I'll be jealous the day you actually have game to match your dumb photoshopped looks."_

He was glad his friend couldn't see his indignant frown at the teasing jibe. He tossed a couple of paychecks a little too hard across the counter by his wallet so he wouldn't forget to deposit them later, one boomeranged and fell on the floor instead.

"'Least I don't use a stage name to pick up girls."

 _"DJ name dude, and it's for business purposes. It's called 'branding'. You know that word, don'tcha rich kid?"_

"Me-owch! You are overworked dude. What happened to the chill Nino I know and bro-love?"

 _"Guh, he checked out 4 crappy, sleepless nights ago, man."_

"When's the last time you actually chilled that wasn't at a club you djing?"

 _"I dunno, what month is this?"_

Adrien's brows raised and he blew his lips out in empathy for his friend. He recalled how equally exhausted he was just a short half hour ago. He himself was worn out from the onslaught commercial and print ad jobs he'd gotten recently. Though they talk almost daily, it'd been almost a full week since he and his best friend had actually hung out. And that hanging out had only amounted to drinking the snobbishly pricey beer Adrien had in his fridge, and watching some stand up comic on late night TV.

The two young men were oddly career driven for their age, and now that he thought about it, hadn't gotten a real break in nearly a year. His oddly perfect brows furrowed in disappointment at this revelation.

"Man, you and me both need a breather, Nino. I mean, it's not like we're gonna get behind on bills anytime soon." It was true, because of the connections that came with being an Agreste, both Adrien and his talented and highly approved best friend have ended up with more than decent paying careers.

"How many mixes do you have left to make?"

 _"After fixing the one **my face** trashed last night? Two."_

"That settles it. We're taking some time off. C'mon dude, we haven't enjoyed a decent time off since we got outta college."

 _"You don't have to convince me twice dude, I'm gonna need a couple weeks to get my fingers uncramped from their gross Typer's claws. I'll finish these mixes and then we can tell our employer dudes to screw off for a while!"_

"Ha! We tell them that and we'll be in for a permanent vacation."

He grinned at his friend's over-eagerness as he shuffled over and bent to pick up the mail that had fallen from the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. So any crazy ideas on how to spend our newly earned freedom, bro?"

"Hmmm…" Adrien honestly had no ideas in mind aside from escape the stresses of constant unrelenting work. As he picked up the fallen letter, he was surprised to feel the glossy finish of a brochure stuck to one side of the check. Curiosity pulled him from his thoughts as he carefully pulled the two documents apart before opening the eye-catching leaflet.

Curving Shakespearean style writing, and a picture of jousting knights advertised a grand Renaissance Fair in the french countryside, not a few hours drive from Paris. Multiple pictures and an illustrated map showed a near themepark-like set up, with actual buildings and more activities and large scale events than any nerd could shake an 8 sided die at.

Though handsome model he was, that was only professionally. In reality he was a gigantic nerd, and something as romantic and adventure inspiring as essentially stepping into the land of knights, princesses, and quests, really tantilizied the green eyed man.

Though he didn't think it was his friend's style, and was about to set the idea aside in favor of spending time with his bro, one picture caught his attention in a way that sent his heart skipping a beat.

An advertisement for a local belly dancing troop, scheduled to perform the entire length of the fair. Their spinning ruffled skirts and many bangle decorated arms hit at something that Adrien couldn't really place.

 _"Adrien? Dude, you still with me?"_

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm here."

 _"Shit man, you must be just as zonked as me. So? What the plan, man?"_

Adrien fingered the slick gloss of the leaflet as a thoughtful grin crooked at his lips.

"Well, it's not a crazy plan. But I do have one idea…."

—–

A few hours distance from the Paris, somewhere in the sprawling french countryside…

Toned, pale arms curled together as a makeshift pillow for a snoozing woman with midnight dark hair. Her eyes as clear as an untainted freshwater spring, were glued shut with exhaustion as she snored softly over her latest garment design.

The tired woman was abruptly jolted from her deep, yet too short, sleep by the door to her small trailer slamming open, shaking the wheeled foundation. A disappointed and mothering gaze fixated at her from her long time friend.

"Girl! Do you know what time it is? Rose, had to open up shop without you! Poor girl's already swarmed with tourists lookin' to be princesses! And we have a performance set in two hours!"

The pale, sleepy beauty hurried rubbed the sleep from her eyes before jumping up frantically at her friend's hurried tone. Even half asleep the young woman began bustling around the small space, gathering up her peasant style dress for her period dress shop called Lady Luck's Princess Shoppe. As well as the tote she kept her belly dancing ensemble and accessories in.

"Oooooh noohnoohno! Shit! I was so busy working on the new dress for the display that I didn't set my alarm! Oooohnonono, and on the first day too! Alya! Why didn't you get me sooner?"

"Because I thought you'd at least have it together for opening day!"

"Alya, this is me we're talking about here!"

The dark haired girl didn't even have any time or sense to defend her little bad habit. Instead she was slipping off her t-shirt and sweats, not caring that her long time friend was watching, in favor of the heavy pink fabric of the flaring bell shaped skirt, and the thin yet slightly stiff material of the creamy quarter-sleeved peasant style top. With a stumbling spin, she presented the laces of the breast supporting, rib crushing device that was her off black corset to her friend as a silent plea for help in lacing the garment shut.

Without any further prompting, Alya maneuvered through the miscellaneous stuff her friend had strewn around for her design work, and with a few straining grunts from both girls, expertly tightened and tied off the out of date fashion piece.

"Guuuuh, I already can't wait til it's time to perform."

"Yeah. I'll take jingly bikini tops and heavy skirts over a corset any day."

The corset bound girl pressed her hands into her low back and stretched til she felt a few spots in her spine pop in relief. She groaned in exhaustion and shuffled over to her cheap portable vanity mirror and began fixing herself the bare minimum it took to be decent for her shop. She'd apply any time consuming make up later when it was time for her to join her troop for their show.

It took her 10 minutes with the help of her mother hen of a best friend, to get ready and gather up what she'd need that she wouldn't have time to come back for later.

"Hurry up, Marinette! Rose just texted me that she caught a big spender looking at some of the high rack dresses!"

Even exhausted, only 75% awake, and stumbling over her worn red ballet flats, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was smiling bright as she hustled off to her first day as a self-made business woman at her home town's Renaissance Fair.

* * *

 ***Author's Note:**

Here it is! nothing like a forshadow-y prologue to get the ship feels hyped!

I'll be describing the fair in more detail in the next chapter, but for reference the scale and style of the fair is based off the Kansas City Ren Fair that you can check out pictures and details of here ( ) to get a better picture of where this AU takes place ^u^

I maaay have to change the rating up to M in later chapters depending on how heavy our dorks end up getting.


	2. Fried Ice Cream and Puffy Pirate Shirts

**Hope you enjoy some bromance-y pantsy banter**

 **And some shippy first meetings!**

 **Author's notes at the bottom**

* * *

"We finally get a vacation, and you wanna spend it driving 5 hours out to the middle of nowhere **,** to walk around a bunch of middle aged dudes in tights. You, my man, got a few screws loose."

Adrien laughed at the rather pouty griping coming from the man in the passenger seat, Never taking his eyes off the straight and narrow highway road before them. Lush green fields, farm land, and sprawling hills dotted with trees blurred past the expensive black car as the two men made their way to the fair grounds a little ways past the outskirts of the village of Eguisheim where their hotel was. They'd checked in the previous night and had awoken early, by Adrien's plea of getting to the fair as soon as possible.

"Told you, Nino. I'm only dragging you along for _one_ day. Besides, it's not like we're going all this way for a bunch of rental tents in a community park. This is supposed to be one of the biggest ren fairs in the country! **"**

"You keep tellin' me that, and all I hear is ' _triple_ the amount of old dudes in tights'."

The blond snorted and couldn't help messing with his friend some "More like **ten times** the amount. **"** the exaggerated groan from the man slumped in the seat next to him prompted another uninhibited laugh from the driver.

"Aaand ten times the amount of beautiful maidens, badass fighting events, and more greasy deep fried food stalls than you can handle." he snuck a quick and knowing look over at his friend as he put in that last bit, knowing full well that the fair food was what had gotten Nino to cave and finally agree to this road trip.

"Aaand _you're_ payin' for every bite of it, dude." Nino playfully tapped his fist against his buddy's shoulder as a grin finally overcame his tawny face.

" 'Least you can do for the lame vacation plans you came up with."

"Heh,deal. But think about it, man. If we'd stayed in Paris and spent our time off going to clubs or some fancy getaway, it'd just remind us of work! And I recall somebody mentioning that 'if he heard one more club mix, he'd start punching walls'." Adrien could see his DJ friend shudder involuntarily out of the corner of his eye as he turned the car down a winding dirt road as the GPS instructed.

The blond's jaw tightened in a cringe he couldn't surpass either. "And you know fancy vacations aren't really my style anyway." too many cold memories went along with such places.

Nino fixed his friend with a sympathetic grimace and clapped him on the shoulder in silent support of the undoubtedly dark onslaught of emotions clouding his friend's mind at the memories he was reliving from just discussing it. The supportive hand snapped Adrien back to reality, and he shot Nino a thankful half grin before setting his bright eyes on the dusty road they drove once more.

"And what better place to forget about work, than a place that's the total opposite?"

Nino gave a relenting sigh and kicked his sock clothed feet up on the dashboard and tipped his favorite cap down over his eyes like a cowboy prepared for a lazy day nap in the sun.

"A'right, a'right. Yo, but I better get the biggest, greasiest turkey leg we can find as soon as we get there, _bro_."

Adrien's smile brightened even as his nose crinkled playfully. With one hand on the wheel he used his other to shove his friend's legs back down to the floor of the car.

"As long as you keep those toxic bombs you call feet away from the air vents, _dude_."

A short half hour later, (and one quick bet on how soon they'd run into an old man in tights when they got there) **,** the dirt road gave way to an open grassy field dotted with painted wooden signs directing them to 'Ye Ol Parking Lot'. A few more 'lame' ribbings from Nino, and a brief maneuvering through the jam-packed lines of cars and volunteers in bright orange vests directing people where to park **,** and the two men were out and walking towards the crowded Fair entrance.

"Well, bro. You got one part right- the _parking_ is definitely theme park level nightmare-ish." Nino griped half heartedly as he popped the tension free from his shoulders from the hour long car ride.

Adrien laughed and shook his head in defeat "Hey, I'd argue, if it weren't for the fact that I'm pretty sure I couldn't see the car now even if I had binoculars."

" _Dude_ , the international space station has a better chance of spotting your car now, than we do."

The two weaved their way through the throng of tourists, and workers dressed in elaborate period costumes selling maps and event schedules at the front gate. It took a minute to find the correct line for the ticket booth but once in line it was only 5 minutes before Nino was back to griping **.**

"Shoulda brought my tunes, yo. I feel so... so **naked** without my headphones, ya know?"

"They didn't have itunes in medieval times, Nino. We're going full immersion, bro!"

"Check off another item on the Lame List for that. At _least_ if you'd taken me to a **sci-fi** convention _they_ wouldn't deprive me of my tech."

They were almost to the front of the line, and Adrien had taken out his wallet in preparation.

"Ha! I promise, Nino. Unless you change your mind and wanna stay longer, we're only here for just _one day_."

Nino shook his head in over exaggerated dejection as he waited for his friend to purchase their tickets. As they finally made their way through the colorful drawbridge style entrance, past the security men dressed in full barbarian attire **,** complete with loud boisterous persona's for the tourists, the two finally got a glimpse of what lay in store for them.

The inside of the impressive location was just that, _impressive_. Not only were curving dirt and cobblestone streets paved with two story medieval cottage buildings that overflowed with colorful and unique handcrafted merchandise, but the entire grounds were bursting with equally colorful characters. Street performers, artists, fairies, knights, gypsies, barbarians and people dressed as creatures that seemed to have burst forth straight from fairy tale books intermingled and set the place alive with joyous energy.

Both men were obviously impressed, and this caused the blond to fix his friend with a particularly smug, knowing grin. Nino took note of that smug look and schooled his own expression back to nonchalant boredom.

"Trust me, yo. Nothing here could possibly change my mind about stayin' any longer than I have to."

* * *

"Alya!"

Wavy hair that glowed like a bright flame fanned out around her round face as the curvaceous young woman turned her head towards the chipper voice that called out to her. Plump lips curled into a warm smile as Alya spotted the equally sunny girl the voice belonged to.

"Hey Rose, you on break already?"

The young woman named Rose flitted over to her taller friend and fixed her with her never absent sweet smile. Her daffodil blond hair, cut pixie short, barely peeked out from under a full crown of her namesake, pink roses woven together with small white daisies, and tied off in the back with a pink satin ribbon that floated behind her as she walked. Her large blue eyes, tiny upturned nose and full pink lips, accompanied with her soft pink and lavender knee length dress, made her fit in perfectly with any of the fairies that dotted the grounds. Even if she didn't have wings.

Rose lifted a paper bag that swelled a little too full for its size, and carried the sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar.

"Food run detail. Busy day at the stall today! Me and Mari have barely had time to stop moving since the gates opened!"

Alya nodded in sympathy, but couldn't help but smile as well. The fair had only be open a week and her best friend has already had more business than at any of the other ren fairs they'd worked at! She was ecstatic and more than a little proud of Marinette, but she did worry about her overworking herself so quickly with another 2 months still left to go of the fair.

"Well, don't let her work too hard, we've got to go dance for peeps in just a couple of hours and I don't want her falling asleep when she hits center stage."

Rose let out a tinkling giggle and gave an assured nod of her head. "That's what I'm here for! So, what are you up to til then?"

The bespectacled girl was still in her civies, and wouldn't need to get dressed for performing for another two or so hours. She grinned and held up her trusty smart phone and waggled it meaningfully.

"Gotta take some new pics for the Fair's website. It's still all the ones from last year and I gotta make sure customers know what's new and happenin' in Ye Olden Times."

Rose nodded and tapped her forehead as if she had realized she'd pretty much asked a rhetorical question. "Oh, Alya. Only you could find a way to make a Renaissance Faire a modern trend."

Alya laughed then shot the petite blonde a playful wink "It's what I do, girl. Speakin' of which, I better get to the doin' while I have time. Tell Marinette I'll see her before the show, wouldja?"

After a few farewell pleasantries and promises to meet up after closing like usual, Alya made her way through the labyrinth of stalls, shops, and attractions. She took snapshots of anything that caught her eye as something truly advertisement worthy. A barbarian play fighting with a group of kids with wooden swords, A fire eater as he blew flames far into the air, a stray fairy lounging in a perfect climbing tree. Anything that caught her eye.

However the next thing that grabbed her attention, wasn't part of the Fair's entertainment.

A low groaning curse followed by loud teasing laughter turned Alya's attention to two men dressed in street clothes. The one with too perfect blond hair was desperately rubbing at a large gooey stain on his shirt with a napkin as his friend failed to hold back his snickers. She herself winced in sympathy before giving a slightly repressed snort of amusement. It sure wasn't that guy's day. She was about to turn away when she caught the tail end of what his friend was saying.

"–ain't comin' off easy. Probably gonna need new duds for now, bro."

"I don't have any spare shirts in the car, and I _really_ don't wanna drive all the way to the hotel and back just for a shirt, man."

"So? Just **buy a new one**. There's gotta be a shop that sells shirts or somethin' close by. And it's not like you're ever **low on dough**."

A wicked grin pulled at Alya's lips at this little tidbit of knowledge. She may worry about her friend overworking herself, but ever the helpful best friend, she was not about to let what sounds like a well-off tourist pass through her fingertips without a little _up selling_.

Spinning on her heel, the driven young woman put on her best helpful smile and strode over to the not-so-poor men in need. As she approached the two, the taller of the pair wearing the ballcap was already in the midst of jogging over the concessions to no doubt grab more napkins.

Alya approached the blond man covered in what looked like the Fair's popular fried ice cream, the black garment dripping with white cream and caked on cinnamon sugar all the way down the front. She tapped him politely on the shoulder to get his attention before going into her casual promo mode.

"Hey! 'Scuse me, I uh couldn't help but notice your little… dilemma there. If you're looking for something to change into there's a costume booth just around the corner there. The owner sells some **real** quality stuff. Ya know, if you wanted to get into the spirit of things and out of the uh, _stickiness_ of things?" she gestured to his front with a sympathetic crinkle of her nose.

The far too perfectly handsome blond frowned at his shirt then offered Alya a bashful smile with a relieved sigh. "Well, this is pretty uncomfortable. And hey, I'm all for immersion! Thanks for the tip! Uh, what's the name of the place?" he cocked a curious brow at her as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Alya smiled in success and pointed just over her shoulder. " _Lady Luck's_. Just up this hill on your right. Can't miss it." the man followed where she was pointing with his eyes before offering her a movie star smile and a thankful nod.

"Cool! Thanks again. I'll uh, head over there once my friend gets back."

"No problem, hun. Oh! And tell the shop owner that _Alya_ sent you," she shot him a friendly wink, "They'll treat ya good." this was the only thing she spoke before strolling off, more than pleased with herself.

She paused a little ways away and looked back to make sure the guy held true to his word. Sure enough he and his friend were heading right for Marinette's shop. A sly smile curled on her lips as she deviously thought of how good of a friend she was. Not only for sending a solid customer her friend's way, but a guy that was definitely her poor repressed friend's type. Marinette could do with a good looking customer. Alya's gaze lingered on the profile of the blond's friend as they moved farther away from her line of view.

' _..._ _or two_ _._ _'_ she thought with a mildly intrigued little smile.

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" Nino inquired as he followed his friend up an incline of stores and specialty shops. All his friend had said was he got a tip on a place where he could get a replacement for his gloppy shirt.

"Uh, a place called Lady Luck's. The girl said they sell some cool clothes there."

"Dear god… you're buying tights aren't you? I knew it. I knew we wouldn't be here long before you went full 'Shakespeare in the park' on me. Du-hude, you are the _worst_ kind of tourist." Nino said in a teasingly woeful tone.

Adrien snorted and shoved his bro by the shoulder playfully. "Hey, I may be a geek, but I'm still a geek with _good taste_."

"Uh yeah, your collection of bad pun T-shirts say otherwise."

The sticky shirted man didn't even get a chance to defend his precious T-shirt collection before he spotted a slightly raised building with stairs leading to an open front shop with a wooden porch and awning that allowed costumers to window shop in the comfort of the shade the painted canvas fabric provided. Above the awning, a pink wooden sign with swirling black calligraphy read _**Lady Luck's Princess Shoppe**_ **.** Colorful, tasteful gowns with intricate embroidery and expert stitching were displayed at the entrance, men's shirts and children's dresses of varying styles fluttered from their hooks along the top of the many open doorways. A blissfully happy young girl pranced down the creaking wooden steps dressed like a true renaissance princess in a unique shimmering green gown, her proud, doting mother following just behind her.

Adrien gave a low whistle in awe of the place and jutted thumb towards the building, fixing his friend with an excited grin and wagging his brows. "This is the place."

So the adorably eager blond and his fondly incredulous friend strolled up and entered the shop in hopes of finding something for the young model to change into.

The shop seemed large enough from the outside but was really just long and slanted thin, the structure jam packed with racks and racks of period clothing. It was so full that the two young men had to turn sideways and shuffle and weave between some of the racks of merchandise.

Not a few moments after they'd entered the quaint little shop and begun browsing the men's shirts on display, did a dainty blonde girl almost completely in pink practically skip up to the two with a dazzling smile.

"Good morrow, gentle noblemen." she chirped, fully in character for her potential customers like all those who worked at the fair were. "How may I be of service to thee on this blessed day?"

Adrien smiled politely and pinched at his thoroughly stained shirt in a way that drew the shopgirl's gaze. She gave a surprised little squeak and place a dainty hand to her mouth.

"Had a bit of bad luck today, a girl told me you might be able to help me out?" he perked and added hopefully "Oh! And she told me to tell you that uh... _Alya_ sent us?"

Realization shone in the girl's large eyes and she considered Adrien with a new look of understanding. A cheeky grin pulled at her lips and a tinkling giggle bubbled forth from her.

"Oh, then I am not the one to help thee, my lord. Thou must see my mistress. The owner of this humble shop."

Despite the two men's confused expressions, the girl offered no further explanation but instead flapped a wrist giddily and turned to leave.

"Please, wait here a moment whilst I fetch mine mistress. She shan't tarry long."

With one last knowing grin in their direction she scurried off, humming a happy tune as she disappeared behind a velvet curtain into what was undoubtedly a back room. Adrien exchanged confused looks with his friend and offered a relenting shrug before going back to their browsing.

The girl was right, not half a minute later, the back curtain shifted and another woman, surprisingly no older than the two males, emerged. Adrien had been expecting a seasoned seamstress possibly in her golden years, if the quality and level of experience that showed in the garments were anything to go by. What he wasn't expecting was a fair skinned young woman, with dark hair pulled back in a fetching french braid, her blush pink dress and darker matching corset fitting her toned yet lovely figure like a glove. The full skirt swishing with every move she made that held the natural grace of a dancer as she glided over to them and offered a bright smile that had Adrien's heart twisting and head reeling with a strange sense of deja vu. Her bright professional smile faltered as she got a good look at her client, her lovely blue eyes shying to the side and her thick dark lashes fanning them becomingly.

Nimble pale fingers came up and tucked a strand of shining dark hair behind her ear shyly. After a moment of hesitation the young woman collected herself and fell back into her work persona. Although a slightly more demure version, even if the two men didn't know it.

"Good morrow, my lords. My assistant tells me thoust require my services?"

Silently, Nino spectated the unspoken first impression between his best friend and the young stall owner. Brows raised in intrigue, he considered Adrien's unusual reaction first.

Usually his friend treated all women, cute, gorgeous, sexy, or otherwise as if they were no different than any man he talked to. Even if they threw themselves at him, which most of the women in his circles tended to do, his oblivious friend was none the wiser to their advances. But based on the slightly dumbfounded look on his friend's face, he was _certainly_ taking notice of this girl. And if the shop owner's adorably bashful expression that first instant was anything to go by, she'd _definitely_ noticed Adrien in a similar way.

The tawny skinned male failed to repress an amused and knowing smirk. This trip was finally getting **interesting**.

* * *

She was _so_ going to kill Alya for this.

Marinette could normally treat _all_ people with the same amount of kindness and courtesy no matter their class, race, personality, or appearance. Even if that person happened to look like a greek god come down to earth, she wouldn't be phased. Sure she'd show interest if there was any, but she wouldn't be so... _flustered_ by them. But, because her best friend had sent this gorgeous person to her intentionally, she _knew_ this was meant to be more than just a regular commission. Her friend was trying to play matchmaker, and now, based on the giddy smile she'd given Marinette before sending her out to meet her fate, _Rose_ was also in on the setup now too.

And that pressure and well meaning nosiness insured that _any_ interaction with the beautiful stranger would be **far** more embarrassing than it would've been otherwise. Because Marinette could _feel_ expectant eyes on her every moment she was in his presence.

But this personal dilemma of hers shouldn't stop her from helping a customer to the best of her abilities. So she stubbornly pushed her annoying bashfulness aside in favor of being the _best_ medieval stylist she could be for her customer.

"Well, we can't very well have a handsome young lord walking around all _sticky_ , can we? I'm sure I can find something far more _agreeable_ to thine lord's pallet."

She commented with a friendly lilt whilst she stood on her tiptoes on a step latter, pulling multiple items she thought suitable in the handsome man's desired size down.

"Do you have a particular style that suits thine taste, Sire?"

The attractive male she'd come to learn was called Adrien, rubbed the nape of his neck bashfully at the flattering dialogue and gave a soft chuckle.

"I really appreciate the help, but uh I don't know much about what goes with what in this case. Um, so really whatever you suggest. You uh, obviously know your stuff."

Oh, how _glad_ Marinette was that she was facing away from the gorgeous male so he couldn't see the blatant flush on her freckled cheeks at his flattery. Marinette took an extra moment to compose herself before stepping down to the floor with a few shirt options.

"Well then, good sir. These tunics should fit nicely. And they shan't _clash_ with what else you already have on." she briefly flicked her eyes towards his the lower half of his outfit with a meaningful nod, "We have a dressing curtain just there if you'd like to try them on." with a small smile Marinette offered him the small handful of hangers bearing shirts of different colors and styles.

Adrien blinked in pleasant surprise and turned to look at the makeshift dressing room in question before turning back to the young seamstress.

"Oh, uh. Perfect! Yeah. Um, thanks so much for your help. I guess I'll go... Try these out then!"

Marinette managed to give him a genuine smile this time, and it caused that familiar heart twisting sensation in Adrien's chest and he had to clear his throat of the dry lump that had suddenly formed. He tried to return the smile with one of his own so he wouldn't continue to seem rude by staring like a dumbfounded fish with his jaw hanging slack.

The young shop owner bit her lip and considered the young man with a thoughtful scrunch of her brows. The look made Adrien feel unusually self conscious and he scrunched his brow curiously in return. Finally she smiled once more before turning to leave him to his changing.

"Though, if I may, I suggest choosing the green one. I think it would truly bring out the color of your eyes."

Quite satisfied with her suggestion, Marinette gave a small curtsy then turned to go assist her other customers while the handsome blond went through his choices. Unaware of the slightly flustered and completely dumbstruck state she left the poor boy in with that last line.

"…Kay."

* * *

Nino preoccupied himself by patting out a catchy rhythm against his thigh with one hand, and an accompanying beat against his hip with the other. He was leaning up against the railing outside of Marinette's shop, having left to give his buddy some alone time with the cute shop girl like the good wingman he was.

His impromptu body part drum solo ceased at the telltale creaks of someone descending the worn wooden step. Nino turned and let out a short laugh of disbelief at the sight of his best friend, no longer in a sticky black t-shirt. His once completely black ensemble was now limited to just his perfectly fitting black jeans and designer black biker style boots…. And now accompanied by a loose green linen pirate shirt a few shades lighter than the wearer's eyes. The collar lay open down to the center of Adrien's chest despite the crisscross laces of the same material that remained loose and unused.

"Of course. Oh man, only _you_ could make that outfit look cool, Captain Puffysleeves."

Adrien plucked at the material with a fond little grin. He cast a slightly smug but mostly pleased look towards his amused friend.

"Well, thanks, First Mate Snapback. I do what I can."

It took all Nino had not to chortle at the obvious new jaunt in Adrien's stride. And before the spectacled male could even begin to interrogate his buddy about the short time spent with the cute girl that had obviously sparked Adrien's interest, the girl in question appeared over the railing and called out to the two.

"Wait!"

There was another repressed snicker from Nino as his friend all but _sprinted_ back to the girl with just that simple call.

The shop owner flashed them a bright smile that crinkled her nose in the most adorable way.

"My parents run the fried ice cream stall. If you tell them I sent you, you'll probably get a free-be to make up for the one your _shirt_ ate." gone was the medieval lingo from her speech, but the friendly flirtation in her tone still stayed.

A crooked smile slowly spread across Adrien's face and he gave a short laugh of amazement at the generous offer.

"Okay, I'll do that. But um, you never did tell me your name. Sooo... who should I tell them sent me?" this was a strangely smooth way to learn the girl's name coming from the man that'd been so dumbstruck at the first side of her.

The girl blinked her large blue eyes in surprise at the realization that she'd yet to truly introduce herself. But soon her heart-melting smile was back as she replied simply,

"Just tell them **Marinette** sent you, and they'll _definitely_ treat you good."

* * *

 ***Author's note: Bet you** **'** **r** **e** **wondering when the belly dancing is gonna come into play, and why Adrien is already so awkward around Mari at just a glance?**

 **Welp, you'll find out in the next chapter** **!**

 **S** **o you'll just have to be patient** **.**


	3. Serpent's Dance of Seduction

**The first 6 chapter's should come out pretty quick but after that it might take me longer than few days to update. I already have a lot planned out but we'll see how good I'll be about updating ^^;**

 **for now enjoy a chapter that finally lives up to this story's summary!**

 **Author's notes at the bottom**

* * *

"Sooo..."

"Sooo... _What_?"

"C'mon, girl! Don't play coy."

Marinette pulled the black pencil eyeliner away from her face so she could turn and raise a curious brow at the woman currently pestering her **.** She'd only _just_ finished putting eyeliner around one eye, the other still only decorated with glittery pink and red eyeshadow. Without the accenting the dark liner provided, her eyes looked two different sizes and her nosy friend just couldn't take Marinette's unamused expression seriously at that moment. Alya's round cheeks puffed, and a small sputter of barely repressed laughter jolted through her. Marinette pouted at her and Alya made a gesture with her hand to signify she was done laughing.

Marinette blew her bangs free from her eyes and turned back to the compact mirror in her hand so she could finish applying her dramatic eye makeup for the belly dancing performance that was set to start in half an hour.

"I'm not playing... Well, _anything_. So **what** are you on about?"

Alya's legs kicked idly from her chosen perch on Marinette's work table, as the only chair in the small storeroom was currently occupied by her fair skinned friend. The heavy layers of the colorful bedlah skirt swished softly with every slight movement Alya's legs made. The fiery haired beauty picked at the vibrant primroses arranged on either side of her head, casually ensuring they and the thin maroon feathers amidst the clusters of flowers were pinned to her hair properly.

"I'm just asking you if you liked the little _present_ I sent your way earlier~. A certain tasty _blond_ treat topped with _ice cream_ _?_ "

The not even _remotely_ subtle inquiry made Marinette's hand jolt and accidentally drag the eye pencil too far across her face, leaving her with a bent line from the corner of her eye all the way to her adjacent hair line. The young dress maker gaped at her reflection in distress and proceeded to groan pitifully as her friend erupted in a fit of giggles. She shot another unamused glare at the one who indirectly caused the makeup malfunction before digging in her cosmetics bag for her makeup remover so she could edit her botched eyeliner with a grumpy grumble.

"Alya, _seriously_ _!_ You do this at like **every** faire we go to. You find a guy you think's my type and then you practically **throw** him at me!"

Alya scoffed indignantly and crossed her heavily bangle decorated arms " _This_ is the thanks I get for sending good business your way? I play the shameless promoter, simply telling a tourist the _best_ place to get clothes in the faire is **your** stall, and _you_ question my motives."despite her over-dramatically hurt tone, Alya had a sly smile curling her plump pink lips.

"So... you're saying he _is_ your type?"Alya received her answer in the form of a deep flush that bloomed almost instantly across her dear friend's face.

Marinette tried and failed to school her expression, the blush still glowing at the tips of her ears even as she straightened her posture in an attempt to look composed and professional.

"He was a customer in need of a new shirt. I sold him a shirt. _End of story_."

As if on cue, Rose came bustling into the back, grabbing the step ladder that rested against the far wall of the cramped space. She'd caught the tail end of the conversation and couldn't help but add in her two cents.

"From _my_ perspective, it looked like you practically flirted the boy's **pants** off instead of his _shirt_."

Marinette gave a mortified squeak and Alya's entire face lit up as she jolted forward, fixing her best friend with the giddiest of smiles, more than pleased with this new revelation.

" _Seriously?_ "

The shop owner whipped around and chirped most unconvincingly "I-I did _not_! I-I-I was just using faire speak! Like I uh, l-like I do with _all_ the customers!"

Her friends obviously didn't believe a single word, and Alya turned to the small blonde with a look that insisted on hearing the truth. Rose looked at her with the giddy smile of a person bursting at the seems with good news. The smile turned mischievous as she looked towards the flustered shop owner before speaking.

"You don't call just _any_ guy who comes in here a ' **handsome young lord** '."

"But I-!"

" _Ooorr_ compliment his _eyes_."

"I was just-!"

" _ **Ooorr**_ offer them a chance at _free_ fried ice cream~."

Alya was practically vibrating in excitement at hearing this.

" _ **No**_! She didn't! Marinette! You smooth little _minx_!"

Marinette's blush had spread all the way down to the tops of her intricate performance bedlah bra. Matching nicely with the bright red and black large print polkadot material. Her fists clenching so hard around her eye pencil and her skirts that the coins of her costume jingled with the gentle shaking of her slender form. Her face took on a look of distress at her extreme embarrassment.

"Well- well- w-well he'd spilled the one he bought _all over_ himself! I-I-I-I-I just felt **bad** that he didn't get to enjoy it! Mama and Papa work the both s-s-so I-I just- I thought-"

Alya shot off of her perch and grabbed her friend by the shoulders in attempts at keeping a major meltdown from happening.

"Mari, Mari! _Chill_ , girl! **You** are a _grown woman_! It's okay to _casually_ flirt with a hot guy and it not go anywhere! Most of the folks that come here are tourists that are only here for a _couple days_. It's not like I was expecting you to fall **madly** _in love_ with a guy who probably lives on the other side of the country **and** who'll probs be gone by _tomorrow_." A warm grin curled at the caramel skinned woman's lips as she added. " _But_ _..._ it did brighten your day a bit, didn't it? Having a little _eye candy_ around?"

Marinette considered her friend's point, and she let out a tentative sigh of acceptance.

Alya was right, she was a woman in her early 20s, not some _shy_ school girl. **This** was the time in their lives to be as _spontaneous_ and _flirty_ as they wanted to be. And she had to admit...

"I-It _was_ nice... helping such a cute customer."

" _Just_ 'cute'?"

"...O-okay, **OKAY**! So, he was like... a completely **gorgeous** customer with a million dollar smile and _really_ nice arms!... B-but like you said, it's not like I'm probably ever gonna see him again! S-so can we just... drop it? _Please_?" Marinette busied herself arranging a laurel of poppies and soft pink roses in her hair as a way of distracting herself from any lingering embarrassment.

"I-I mean, I gotta finish getting ready or we'll be late for the dance, right?"

Alya held up her hands in defeat, and Rose sighed dreamily, placing a delicate hand to her cheek as she gazed off into space wistfully.

"Wouldn't it be so _romantic_ though, if you **did** see him again? An unexpected encounter that could _only_ be a result of the red string of fate at work~!"

But with that last bit of wishful thinking, her intrusive friends finally relented, satisfied that at the very least they got their _extremely_ repressed friend to openly admit she'd flirted with a hot stranger.

A stranger that _truthfully_ hadn't left Marinette's mind since he'd left her shop.

* * *

"Sooo..."

"Sooo... _What_?"

"That dress shoppe owner was pretty cute, huh?"

Adrien quirked a thoughtful smirk as he finished off the free fried ice cream he'd received from said girl's kind parents. They'd been just as warm and helpful as the girl had been. The blond shrugged offhandedly with one shoulder before replying.

"She was cool, I guess. She _really_ knows her stuff when it comes to clothes. Honestly, she could sell her costumes for a _whole_ lot **more** than she does."

" _Riiight_ , and is _that_ why you were looking at her like a fish that got its tail **shoved** in an electrical outlet?"

Nino was hoping to get some kind of reaction out of his friend that would make teasing him _way_ more fun than usual. But Adrien just furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side like he does when he's thinking hard.

"No... Something just seemed... _familiar_ about her. Like... like a bad case of _deja vu_ _,_ you know?" he was staring blankly towards the sky as he continued his contemplative ramblings "I mean, I'm _pretty_ sure I've never met her before. But, at the same time it feels like I **have**... but I can't figure out _where_ or- or _when_ _._ "

The taller male considered his dazed looking friend with a look of casual disbelief. Finally he shook his head with a smile and elbowed his friend's arm playfully.

"Bro, you sound like one of those sappy dudes from a _chick flick_." a chuckle eased out of him as Nino jokingly inquired, "Did you just meet your _soulmate_ or something, man?"

Adrien barked a short laugh at his friend's teasing comment and promptly shoved Nino's shoulder in retaliation to his elbow jab.

"Shut up, dude. It's more like I'm just _bugged_ that I can't figure out if we've met or not. Like when you can't remember the name of a movie or something."

Nino shrugged and held his hands up in defeat, knowing that if his bro can't even figure out _himself_ that he's interested in a girl, getting him to _admit it_ would be **impossible**.

"Whatever you say, yo. So! What geeky thing you wanna do next? Find an eye patch or a peg leg to go with your new _favorite_ shirt, maybe?"

Adrien dug the faire's pamphlet and his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time, then what events were scheduled to start soon. It was quarter to two so Adrien checked the list of events for anything that started at two. His eyes immediately widened and locked on one event in particular. And that thoughtful smirk was twitching at his lips once more.

The _Miraculous Dancers_ belly dancing troop was performing at Fairy Hideaway's main stage in less than 15 minutes.

Adrien turned and flashed his buddy a cheshire sized grin and waggled the pamphlet at him.

"Wanna go watch a bunch of pretty girls in bikini tops put Shakira's hips to shame?"

"...Bro that's the most _non-lame_ thing you've suggested all day."

* * *

The faire grounds were separated into different 'realms', with special themes for each of the areas. There was the Children's Realm, with kid oriented shops, entertainment and activities. Pirate's Cove, Witch's Grotto, the Royal Grounds, Merchant's Row, and the males' chosen destination- the Fairy Hideaway.

The area was at the far back of the faire, where the grounds melded the most with the surrounding forest. The buildings were more sparsely placed and made to look more akin to structures out of the Lord of the Ring series, melding with the land instead of built over it. The majority of the faire workers in this area were decked out in complicated costumes that transformed them into the mythical creatures of many a child's daydream. Sparkling playful fairies in elaborately painted mesh and wire wings flitted and danced about everywhere you looked. Men with horns and prosthetic goat ears wore wool skin pants and false hooves covering their feet to transform them into satyrs that danced with the fairies and played traditional Celtic instruments to set the cheery ambiance of the ethereal area. A man-made pond constructed with smooth colorful stones sat at the center of the sloping bowl shaped fairy village. A small crowd of tourists gathered around the pond to interact with a small group of women in special-made prosthetic costumes and detailed wigs and make up that turned them into beautiful mermaids of legend.

While all these fairy tale creatures come to life were intriguing and highly commendable in the work they put into becoming the very things dreams were made of, Adrien and Nino were in this land of magic for the only _human_ act there.

The main stage was more of a small aging amphitheater. White stone and gravel set in a semi-circle around a large concrete oval set in the ground. Wooden supports held colorful draping fabric in multiple patterns as a simple backdrop behind the flat stage. Six rows of three long logs a piece were sanded smooth for comfort and lined up around the performance space in gently sloping rows to allow those farther back a decent view. A handful of people already sat at randomly dotted points of the benches as the two males made their way down towards the front.

A family of three had taken the very center of the front middle bench. So, as to not crowd them, Adrien and Nino took a seat in the second row on the edge of the middle bench, the spots closest to the isle. The seats promised them a perfect view of the show, and an easy way out when the show ended.

Nino let out a relieved sigh as they finally sat down, and stretched his long legs out as far as he could, grateful to finally have a break from all the walking they'd been doing the past few hours. His head lolled dramatically to the side so he could look at his buddy.

"So when's this thing supposed to start again?"

Adrien set the plastic bag containing his ruined t-shirt next to his feet and shifted to pull out his phone to check the time.

"Should be in about... 2 minutes." after relaying this information, Adrien craned his head to look over at the stage. There was already a band of middle aged men and women with djembe drums, tambourines, and wooden flutes already seated off to one side of the performance space. Their peasant style costumes were as brightly colored as the backdrop that swayed softly with the muted bustle of human activity behind it. No doubt it was the dancers preparing for their entrance scheduled to happen at any moment.

"Guess we got here just in time then... Think it'll be m-"

"Oh! Hold up, it's starting." The sharp sound of fast paced drumbeats drowned out the end of their short conversation. One by one all the musicians joined in to create a energetic beat that Nino had to admit could get even his _clubbing_ crowd hyped to dance.

Half a dozen women each paraded single file out from behind the cloth back drop and danced their way into position on stage. The opening dance was lead by middle aged women with soft bellies and full hips that have probably been doing this since their younger years. Every move was fluid in a way that showed the dancers' experience and familiarity with every step. The two men held no doubt that these women could probably do this dance in their _sleep_.

Hips shimmied, jerked, rolled and bopped at such a blurring pace it almost seemed inhuman. The troop's tribal costume style was unique to each individual yet similar enough to seem uniform. The dancers were all different ages, heights, sizes and races, yet they moved and interacted with one other like they were of the same blood.

The dance was entrancing and entertaining to say the least, and it was certainly different from any show either of the men had been to before. The first dance ended soon enough, and the small crowd erupted in cheers and applause. The leader of the troop, a handsome woman in her fifties with wavy silver streaked hair and small smile lines crinkling at her warm brown eyes, stepped forward and introduced the group with a booming stage voice and the same medieval speech the rest of the faire workers used.

Adrien and Nino stayed moderately entertained through the first three dances the women performed, thoroughly impressed with the women's skills and remaining politely attentive, but so far hadn't had their socks quite blown off by any of the performances yet.

So both of them were _severely_ unprepared for the reaction they were about to have to the next dance they saw.

The lead dancer and mistress of ceremonies stepped forward again as the last dance, (a woman who'd danced with a scimitar sword balanced on her head), ended to polite applause as the dancer bowed and joined her troop on the sidelines. The older woman spread her arms wide as she announced the next dance.

"And now, my lords and ladies! The Miraculous Dancers are _proud_ to present to you- the pride of our sisterhood, the lovely _Ladybug_ and her soul sister _Wild_ _f_ _ire_ , shall perform the _**Serpent's Dance of Seduction**_!"

Adrien and Nino exchanged over-exaggerated expressions of intrigue as they politely clapped with the rest of the audience.

As the two dancers took center stage, the looks of lax interest and amusement melted into dumbfounded looks of awe as the men drank in the _vision_ before them.

On the left stood a pale beauty, toned stomach and arms bare to the world and complimented by the many warm pinks and reds of her costume, the silver coins and accents shimmered like stardust as she glided into position. Adrien's throat tightened as his green eyes locked with the woman's shining blue eyes he'd been enraptured with not a short few hours ago. And his heart shuddered as the shop girl turned dancer smiled back at him with ruby painted lips.

So shocked and _enthralled_ was Adrien that he hadn't noticed the same look of surprised rapture that had taken over his best friend's face as well. Although it was not the shop owner that held the young DJ's attention, but her _lovely_ dance partner.

Where the girl who went by the stage name Ladybug was toned like a ballet dancer and held the beauty of a porcelain doll, her partner Wildfire _truly_ lived up to her name. Instead of toned muscles and tapered lines, this girl was abundant with soft full curves. Her wide hips and generous breasts threatened to spill from the warm oranges, plums and golds of her costume with every fluid move she made. Her thick hair fell about her shoulders in waves of soft browns and fiery orange. Her plump lips curved upward in a coy seductive smile that reached her large hazel eyes. She held herself with abundant confidence and inner fire that had her _oozing_ seduction from every pore of her caramel colored skin.

Even as enchanting as the seductive story their dance told was, the two young men were more spellbound by the dancers' _themselves_ than the dance they performed.

Without taking his eyes off the Wildfire dancer, Nino leaned over to comment dazedly to his friend, "Bro, she could kill a man with those **hazel eyes**."

"Nah, they're blue." Adrien retorted dreamily, his gaze never leaving the dark haired beauty.

"Hazel." Nino corrected in just as distracted a tone.

"No... _blue_."

This small argument was enough to snap Nino's attention away from the performance long enough to look at his friend in confusion. How could he _possibly_ mistake that fiery temptress' eyes for **blue**? And then Nino finally got a look at the other dancer his friend was so fixated on and was surprised to finally notice that the woman dancing with Wildfire was the _same girl_ from the costume shop. He considered his friend with a look of newfound understanding.

"Oh... yeah. _Deep blue_." he agreed finally, causing Adrien to nod dumbly as he watched on.

Nino turned his full attention back to the gorgeous dancers, but kept this new development fresh in the back of his mind for when the show ended.

As the first half of the dance consisted of the two conveying a story of two lady lovers in a tale of conflicting emotions, the second half had the two seeming to pray to a small ceremonial box they'd placed center stage. The dancer Wildfire opened the box with an exaggerated flourish and Ladybug glided forward to lift something from the depths of the box. With gentle hands she brought forth a small snake the length of her arm and as big around as a ping pong ball. The snake's body stood out nicely against her fair skin with its contrasting black and red stripes.

Ladybug guided the snake loving across her arm and brought the smooth creature up and about her neck where it coiled softly like a living necklace. The snake was worshiped, pet, and loved like a god and dear friend before being passed to the other dancer. The two danced with the snake and each other in fluid curving movements that spellbound their audience with their exotic sensuality. All too soon for a certain pair of friends however, the dance ended with the pale beauty encircled in her friend's arms. Creating the picture of pure sensuality and loving embrace.

The audience was silent and awestruck for a few moments before erupting in thunderous applause. The two women broke formation and character and flashed brilliant smiles as they bowed gratefully to their adoring public. Though no one in the audience clapped with more gusto than the two men in the second row who, unlike the _other_ viewers, were blatantly still under the dancers' spell.

There were two dances left in the performance, and the entire time only the _snake dancers_ held Adrien and Nino's attention. If the placement of dancers put one or both of the women in the back, the two would crane, duck and tilt their heads any way they could so the girl they were focused on was still in sight.

Adrien wasn't sure if it was just the surprise at seeing the sweet girl again in such a setting, or seeing her in such revealing and flattering exotic costuming, or some strange mix of the two, but he just couldn't _bear_ to look away from Marinette for even a _second_. If he was having a bad case of deja vu at their first meeting, this time around was even **worse**. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her dance before. But right now he couldn't care less if he figured out if he'd seen her in the past... as long as he could watch her dance _again_ in the near future.

Before the two men even knew it, the last dance had ended and the entire troop and their band took their final bows. The instant people started to pack up and leave the two shot up from their seats and flashed equally awkward grins at each other in a vain attempt to hide their eagerness.

"Uh, hey! Why don't we go uh, give them kudos for a great show? I wanna go thank Lad- er, _Marinette_ for the free ice cream anyway."

Nino was nodding vigorously and gesturing for his friend to lead the way without any further coercing needed.

"Yeah, I mean they _hell_ _a_ deserve all the props for dancing like _that_."

And with a brisk pace that neither was willing to call the other out on, the two rushed towards the area behind the backdrop where the objects of their enthrallment hopefully still lingered.

* * *

"Oh, Marinette~."

"Hm?" the young seamstress turned to her friend as she finished dabbing at her neck with a hand towel she kept in her tote for wiping away sweat built up after a performance.

A very large smug grin curled at Alya's lips as she waved coyly to someone just behind Marinette. The fiery haired girl whispered in a sing song tone as she quickly adjusted the bra of her costume.

"I'm starting to think Rose was onto something with that _red string of fate_ talk."

Marinette's freckled nose crinkled cutely in confusion as she turned to see who Alya was waving to. Her eyes widened and she was secretly glad her face was still flushed from dancing so her fluster was not as obvious as a familiar man with kelly green eyes and a bright smile approached them with his lanky friend at his side.

The blue eyed dancer turned to face the visitors fully as they finally came to a stop a few feet from them. Of the four, Alya was the first to speak as she pressed herself against Marinette's back and placed her hands comfortably on the girl's slim shoulders as she smiled coyly at the two men.

"Hey~! Good to see you took my advice. That shirt looks _much better_ than when you were trying to wear ice cream earlier."

The blond man blinked at the wavy haired woman addressing him, and it took him a moment before realization dawned on him that she was the girl who told him where to find Marinette's shop earlier that day. She looked a bit different from the girl wearing jeans and black rimmed glasses he'd talked to before. But the real reason he hadn't recognized her until now was probably because his eyes hadn't left Marinette since their snake dance.

Adrien chuckled and nodded his head at the orange clad girl in recognition. "Thanks uh, Alya, right? Oh! And uh, thanks again for the advice. You were right..." he turned his gaze to Marinette once more and gave her a dazzling smile. "The owner had some high quality stuff. And _really_ helped me out."

Marinette flushed prettily and gave the blond a shy smile in appreciation to his compliment. They held eye contact in collective silence for a few moments too long that it prompted Nino to elbow his friend back into reality. The tawny male also cleared his throat meaningfully and gave Adrien a look that silently demanded an introduction since he was the only one who hadn't formally met the two lovely ladies yet.

"Oh! Uh, this is my buddy, Nino. I kinda had to _drag_ him out here today." he introduced with a teasing gibe that got his friend frowning at him.

But that frown quickly morphed into a charming grin he used when he was shmoozing with club owners at work. His posture shifted to that of lazy confidence as he finally addressed the two dancers.

"Heh, now I'm glad he did, though. You guys are _bangin'_ dancers. You two been doing this long?"

Alya cocked a brow and smirked in amusement at the tall, dark male's obvious attempt at coming off as cool. But for a guy with goggle style glasses and some techno band t-shirt, he wore the laid back smooth operator attitude well. And something about that fact made her want to _mess with him_ a bit. She glided out from behind her shorter friend and placing her hands on her sinfully full hips with a sassy tilt to the side. She took no small satisfaction in the way the Nino guy's eyes followed the movement with rapt attention that he barely managed to mask as an afterthought.

"Since high school. So we've had plenty years to practice being _'bangin dancers_ '."

The sassy confidence in her retort got Nino grinning a little wider in appreciation at the knowledge that the _fire_ in the girl's dancing translated into her personality as well.

The two pairs were too involved with one another's presence to take notice of the obvious flirting going on with their friends at the same moment.

Marinette fiddled with the coins lining her skirt idly as she spoke to the blond who was still looking at her with such intense interest that it made her heart stutter pleasantly. "So um, so what brings you guys out here today? I-I mean besides the faire, _obviously_."

Adrien's constant smile curled a little wider at the beautiful girl's shy demeanor. Finding it an adorable contrast to the confident and sensual woman she became when she danced or helped someone at her shop. He offered her a casual shrug in reply before speaking.

"The faire is pretty much the only reason. Work's been pretty stressful so we're on vacation. And I wanted to come check this place out. I haven't been to one before and neither has Nino, _so_ I thought it'd be a nice change of pace for us."

"O-Oh? What do you guys do for work?"

Adrien jutted a thumb at his friend, unceremoniously dragging him and the wavy haired girl back into a group conversation. Immediately the blond fell into full wingman mode as he threw Alya a knowing smile when he spoke "Well, this guy here's one of the most highly in demand DJ's in Paris."

Both girls' eyes lit up, but for very different reasons.

"You're a _DJ_?" Alya inquired, highly interested by that fact alone.

"You guys live in _Paris_?" Marinette practically squealed in awe of this knowledge.

Both guys stood a little taller at the girls' sudden perk in interest and replied in stereo.

" _ **Yep!**_ "

Nino stepped closer to his friend and rested an elbow on his shoulder as he prepared for his turn at being wingman. He looked to Marinette as he patted his friend's chest with his free hand.

"And Mr. Golden-Child over here is in high demanded, too. But for like, commercials and billboards and other boring **model** stuff." Adrien chuckled and elbowed his friend away at the teasing bit he'd tact on at the end.

The way Marinette's eyes sparkled at him with newfound intrigue made Adrien's heart and ego _swell_.

"You're a model?"

A bashful hand came up to rub at his neck in his usual nervous tick and the blond's smile quirked shyly.

"That hard to believe?"

Marinette quickly shook her head and offered him a quirked grin in return, her newfound interest distracting her from her self imposed embarrassment and causing her smooth tongue to make a sudden reappearance.

"No, no. You **definitely** look it. I mean, not just _anybody_ can pull off a puffy pirate shirt with _jeans_."

It was Adrien's turn to flush as Nino laughed at his side and pointed at Marinette with a pleased grin. "That's what _I_ told him! Heh, you were right, dude. Girl knows her stuff." this comment had both of the lighter skinned adults blushing bashfully.

Alya leaned against her flushed friend in a way that mirrored Nino's stance and she flashed him the same look she had when dancing, and it caused the tawny DJ to gulp down the small lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. She obviously noticed, because the smile she showed him was positively devilish.

"That's what _I_ told him. Guess we _all_ agree my girl here's pretty **amazing** , _huh_?" she squished her cheek against her thoroughly embarrassed friend's own face in a fond, overly friendly manner that she used so often. And the curvy female _reveled_ in the transparent look of envy that crossed the blond male's face at their closeness.

Marinette pushed her friend off her softly in embarrassment at the overwhelming amount of praise, and looked to change the subject as _quickly_ as possible.

"S-so, uh... How long are you guys staying for the faire then?"

Adrien face fell a bit, but before he could give his disappointed answer that this was the _only_ day they'd be here... Nino cut him off with a _surprising_ reply.

"Oh, we plan on bein' around... _most of the week_." the DJ fixed his friend with a meaningful gaze as he emphasized-

"Maybe _longer_."

Adrien could tease him later for how hard he was eating his words about nothing being able to get them to stay. For now the two would focus on the two things that _did_ manage to make them want to stick around...

 _For as long as they could help it._

* * *

 **Author's note: all the flirt's, all the shipping. It does my heart good.**

 **Next chapter look forward to more ML characters finally making their appearance! And Adrien picking up a fencing foil and impressing Marinette with more than just his good looks.**


	4. Planning On It

**Guess who finally managed to kick writer** **'s block's butt after way too long?**

 **Hint: she's me and she's so sorry.**

 **So have this longass and hopefully cute thang**

 **Author's notes at the bottom**

* * *

"Say it."

"Not happening, bro."

"C'moooon, say it. You _know_ I'll keep bugging you til you do."

"A'right. A'right! ...I _guess_ the gnarly onslaught of men in tights was sorta _definitely_ worth it."

Adrien grinned from his spot on the floor at his buddy's grudging admission.

"How do those words you're eating taste, dude?"

Nino didn't move his gaze from the ceiling and continued tossing his hat in the air and catching it. The grin that twitched at his lips was twinged with a slight grimace at the insufferable smugness in his best friend's voice.

"About as salty as I feel _sayin'_ them."

The blond chortled softly before going back to the task at hand. The two were back in their hotel room after their surprisingly eventful day at the faire. Adrien was spending this downtime sat on the floor, digging through his suitcase in an attempt to find the perfect outfit for the following day. A fact Nino had already teased the model about. To which Adrien retorted that it _was_ his job to make himself look good.

And if things went his way, he'd be seeing _someone_ tomorrow that he wanted to look his _best_ for.

Nino's face was set in deep concentration as the two sat in comfortable silence for a good few minutes. Finally he paused in his idle hat tossing and spoke what was currently consuming his thoughts.

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?"

Nino pursed his lips and his dark brows furrowed before he finally came out with it.

"We really sticking around this place for a week or whatever... just on the off chance we _might_ get to hook up with a couple of hotties we _just met_?"

Adrien paused in his attempts at finding a matching shirt for the pants he'd decided on, and considered what his friend was saying. After a heavy pause he turned and fixed his buddy with a questioning gaze.

"I dunno... _are we_? _You_ are the one who told those 'hotties' we'd be staying that long. _I_ told _you_ we'd only stay one day unless _you_ wanted to stick around a while more."

Adrien turned back to his mess of a suitcase and kept his tone even and casual, but kept his back turned to keep his knowing smirk hidden from his 'conflicted' friend.

"So? You wanna stay here and hang out with some seriously cool beauties? Or do you wanna head back to Paris in the morning and go back to hanging around _club girls_?"

Nino frowned deeply at the beige paint of the ceiling but finally gave an amused snort and continued tossing his hat about.

"None of those drunk party chicks have _anything_ on these babes' moves." he stated finally.

That had Adrien laughing. The blond chucked a balled up take out wrapper at his friend's head and laughed harder when Nino threw it back at him after an indignant sputter. The two fell back into their companionable silence as they finally went back to their previous activities. It was a full fifteen minutes before Adrien spoke again.

"And who knows, maybe you'll _actually_ have stuff in common with Alya. Ya know, aside from _both_ of you thinking she's hot."

Nino scoffed in good humor and gave an undeniably smitten grin to the ceiling.

"Oho, let's hope not. I dunno if I could keep my cool if that girl is a **rockin'** person as well as being that _hot_. If she is I might **never** wanna leave."

The tawny male finally lolled his head against the soft comforter to look at his friend from his spot at the foot of the bed, his bare feet propped on the downy pillows at the top. He considered the back of Adrien's head with a cheeky grin as he prepared to turn this conversation towards the _other_ reason they were staying.

"But, I gotta feeling that wouldn't be so bad for _you_ , would it, Romeo? You've never really been the vacation fling type. So what's goin' on in that bleach blond head of yours? You got big plans for you 'n' miss dressmaker?"

Adrien's face turned just as smitten as his friend's. But he made sure he was still facing away from the DJ so he couldn't see the irrepressible gooey grin.

" _Please_ , my hair is all natural and you know it. And this may shock you, buddy, but... I don't really _have_ a plan."

His mind wandered back to the events of that day, and Adrien couldn't help the small cringe that crept between his broad shoulders. He didn't feel like he'd made the _smoothest_ of first impressions on the belly-dancing beauty. The ice cream incident _was_ the happy accident that led to his first meeting her. But being covered in gooey vanilla ice cream and cinnamon crust bits like a sticky toddler who didn't know how to eat his frozen treat... Was about as far from _smooth_ as he could get. He thanked every star in the sky that at least he hadn't met her by spilling the treat on _her_ instead.

Yeah, _definitely_ be thankful for the small things.

Like the fact that he wasn't _literally_ drooling all over himself during the girls' snake dance like he most assuredly was in his head. And he prayed that in that brief moment when their eyes met during the performance that he wasn't _gawking_ like an idiot... But, he was pretty sure he was. And after the short, but amazing time chatting with girls after the show, they'd shared an awkward piece of silence because the guys didn't want to go yet, but didn't want to come across too pushy and ask to hang out with girls a while longer. Needless to say, the goodbye was about as smooth as the first meeting.

Adrien shook off the embarrassed regret the crawled up his back and finally turned to offer his friend an awkward smile.

"Besides trying to be _less_ of an idiot in front of her than I was today, that is."

Nino gave an exaggerated solemn nod from where his head dangled over the side of the bed and the sight caused a short chortle to escape Adrien's lips. The DJ pointed a finger at his friend and waggled it meaningfully as he pointed out.

"Hey, 'least she's seeing what a goob you are from the get-go. Can't hide behind the Agreste shield of money and connections now." Something else occurred to Nino as he spoke and it caused him to grin cheekily. "And bro, you met her at a _Ren Faire._ So, she'll probably _dig_ what a nerd you are."

Adrien laughed but still threw the take-out paper ball at his friend's face once more. "Shut up, dude. You know I don't use the rich kid angle if I can help it."

Light blond lashes shaded Adrien's eyes as his gaze turned downcast and he considered his friend's words. A smile slowly curled wide as he realized how right Nino's observation was. Adrien had gone his whole life with girls taking an interest in only his looks and family prestige, only to have them scoff and dismiss his interests if he ever decided to open up even a little bit to any potential love interest.

But, Marinette didn't even know his last name yet. She knew he was a model, but that wasn't something she knew right off the bat either. He wouldn't have to put up any professional fronts for the sake of preserving his family's good name. He'd have to win her over with nothing but his natural charm, and... admittedly _quirky_ personality. And Marinette's blatantly alternative interests both intrigued the model, and like his friend said, probably worked in his favor.

But, a clean slate like this excited him more than anything.

Adrien let a soft chuckle shake his shoulders before he shrugged at his buddy. "Guess I'll just have to get to know her better and find out if you're right, huh?"

Nino righted himself so he was laying on his stomach and supporting his body with his forearms, that teasing grin still in place on his face.

"Sounds like you do have a plan after all, bro."

Adrien snorted "If you call 'not looking like a doofus and hopefully getting to know her' a plan.."

"Hey bro, nobody said a plan needs to be super complicated."

The blond's lips curled into a positively cheshire-like grin before he turned back to his suitcase to continue the task at hand.

"Then I guess I have a plan, then."

* * *

"Come on, Marinette! **Please**?"

The dressmaker in question groaned from her spot atop the step ladder in her clothing packed shoppe. She fixed the petite blonde pleading to her with a reprimanding pout.

"Rose, for the last time I'm _not_ taking the morning off! It's the weekend rush, and I'd feel **terrible** leaving you to fend against the crowds by yourself."

The young stall owner turned back to the display she was working on and pausing briefly before she tacked on a half-promise she hoped would get her concerned partner off her back, "Maybe I'll take tomorrow morning off. It's a Monday so it won't be that busy, okay?"

It was her partner's turn to pout, this 'compromise' did not satisfy the pink-clad blonde in the least. She knew how her friend was. While her work ethic was admirable, as was her concern for everyone's well-being, more often than not it was hazardous to her health and Rose knew her partner would find a way to _not_ take that break for one reason or another.

Rose may be sweet and kind to anyone and everyone she meets, but she _knew_ when somebody needed some tough love. And Marinette was **seriously** overdue.

"Marinette, I'm worried! You haven't even come to any of the nightly staff get-togethers since the _first night_! If you don't take even a few hours off I'm afraid you're gonna pass out during work! Or even totally _conk out_ during a performance!"

The pixie-esc girl clasped her hands together and pulled the best puppy dog look she could manage, which was easy enough with her large baby blue eyes.

"Just for a few hours? I can take care of the shoppe for that long on my own. And if things get too crazy Jule is just across the way and you _know_ she'll help out if I really need her!"

Marinette turned back towards her concerned friend and nibbled at her lip in deep consideration. Rose _did_ have a point.

Their mutual friend Juleka worked with her father at a metal working booth just on the other side of the dirt road all the shops were located on. Juleka herself worked in making unique jewelry pieces sometimes out of refurbished knick-knacks, mirrors, and watches. While her father worked in classic blacksmith style next to the booth as a small show for the tourists, making knives and short swords that were purely for costume use only.

Juleka and Rose were nearly inseparable when neither were working, and even visited each other when one was still in the middle of their shift. And when both were on the job they'd share silly faces, warm smiles and a wave or two whenever they caught each others' eye from across the way.

There was no doubt Juleka would watch out for the petite blonde while Marinette was away from the shop.

 _But still..._

"...I promise I'll take the _whole_ morning off tomorrow okay? I'll sleep in and everything! Deal?"

Marinette couldn't risk taking even a _few_ hours off on the last day of the weekend when all the tourists who only came for a three-day weekend trip bought any last minute items they absolutely ' _had to have_ ' before leaving. She offered her dear friend a sympathetic grin and hoped Rose would accept this compromise. Even if keeping her word of taking a whole morning off may be hard for the go-getter to keep.

Though she lamented the fact that after working together for _so long_ Marinette had become immune to Rose's persuasive puppy eyes, the blonde blew out her lips in reluctant acceptance to this scenario. She finally offered a teasing grin to the dark haired workaholic and waggled a sparkly pink manicured finger in Marinette's direction.

"You sleep in just about every day **anyway**. Even when you're _not_ taking time off, sweetie."

Marinette was relieved that the topic was dropped but still offered a wincing grin at the tiny blonde's chastising.

"Hey, I've gotten better! I've only been a _few_ minutes late the past few days instead of like the _hour and a half_ I was late the first day of the faire. I'd call that progress!"

The two shoppe workers shared a friendly giggle before they both went back to their work of getting the displays ready before the faire opened for the day. But even as dainty hands smoothed out any stray wrinkles from a cotton over-skirt, Rose was still scheming in her mind _some_ way to get her friend to take a breather **this** very day. And she came up with an extremely obvious solution.

She'd have to get Alya involved in this well-meaning plot.

* * *

Even for such method actors as all the faire workers were, forgoing technology _completely_ while on the job was nearly impossible for some. Especially one such as Alya. Though she always had a _valid_ excuse for why she'd be backstage at one of the troupe's performances, in full belly-dancer attire, tip-tapping on her phone nonstop. As the editor of the faire's website, and also the admin of a popular travel blog as her main source of income, Alya was always updating one of her sites at most points of the day. Even if seeing someone in full costume wear a very modern set of horn rimmed glasses, fully immersed in something on her glowing touchscreen phone may look pretty funny to any tourists wandering by, any faire workers who knew Alya were quite used to the sight.

So it wasn't odd to anyone that Alya was currently frowning at her phone, a few scant minutes before her next dance performance. However, she was _not_ on one of her websites at this moment. Instead she was currently reading the string of texts sent to her by her dear friend's co-worker Rose. And what she read, of course, was very concerning to the protective young woman.

Alya knew Marinette worked herself too hard, either for herself or for anyone who needed help. She was a little **too** selfless for her own health sometimes. And after receiving information from Rose that their dear over-worked friend had tactfully avoided yet _another_ well deserved break, Alya knew it was time to do a little intervening.

The fiery blogger peered over at the girl in question who was currently helping a fellow dancer with their flowery headpiece. Alya knew that simply dragging the workaholic off for a break wouldn't actually make her relax. Without a good excuse to relax for an extended period, (aside from her friends' insistence that she **needed** it), Marinette would make an excuse to go back to work one way or another.

So the usual direct approach Alya preferred wouldn't work in this case. She'd have to go the more sneaky underhanded route and find **something** to distract her friend long enough that she can properly de-stress, hopefully for the extent of the afternoon if Alya could help it.

Alya was still trying to develop some kind of plan as she proceeded to switch out her glasses for her slightly irritating contacts for the performance that was to start in just a few minutes. As she blinked the watery tears from her eyes that came from placing tiny pieces of plastic on her eyes, her blurred vision adjusted just in time to see a certain pair of tourists coming down the hill towards the performing space. Her wide eyes blinked rapidly as the cogs of her brain began to turn into overtime, and a wicked smile curled at her full lips.

She just found the 'something' that could possibly distract her dear friend for more than just a few minutes. And that something was a _someone_. A someone with blond hair and a dazzling smile.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Alya that just like during yesterday's performance, the charming model boy had his eyes glued solely on Marinette the entire show. If Alya was less versed in the different ways men stared at attractive women, she'd think the model was being creepy with his razor focused attention. However, Adrien wasn't looking at the bare-midriff Marinette with hungry or lecherous eyes, but rather he stared at her with awe and pure reverence at the pale beauty's sensual dancing.

Alya prided herself on her strong intuition and good judge of character, and she was pretty dang sure this boy was just as repressed and pure hearted as the girl he was _obviously_ taken with. And it just strengthened Alya's resolve to be the ultimate wing-woman and get her friend to let loose and hook up with the cute guy. And as soon as the show ended, Alya wasn't going to let her friend run off back to her stall before getting another chance to talk to said cute guy.

Like the true conniving woman she was, Alya purposely took longer than usual to gather her things after the show ended. With a sly flick of the wrist, Alya managed to tangle one of the delicate chains strewn between her flowers in a lock of her hair and whined to Marinette to help her de-tangle the accessory before the workaholic got a chance to run off. And that small task took _just_ long enough for a familiar duo to round the corner of the billowing stage backdrop and tentatively approach the girls with wide friendly grins.

Alya managed to hide her sly smirk before she exclaimed in an over-exaggeratedly bubbly tone, "Well, look who it is~! Not satisfied with just _one_ performance, gentlemen?"

The sneaky woman bit back an amused snort as she saw her friend visibly tense before turning to see who her friend, who was _never_ this perky, was addressing. The need to laugh only grew as Alya saw both repressed young adults straighten completely upright upon locking eyes. It only lasted a moment before they both relaxed into polite smiles to mask their obvious awkwardness around one another.

It was actually the lanky DJ who finally spoke first, but not before playfully jabbing his friend in the ribs in an attempt to bring the blond back down to earth from what ever la la land just _looking_ at the belly-dancing young woman had sent him.

"Well, with a show like _that,_ you ladies just keep the audience **beggin'** for more every time. Right, dude?"

The blond jolted from his extended eye contact with Marinette, which had honestly been making the young woman he was staring at a little self conscious and uncomfortable. A hand immediately came up to rub at the nape of his neck in justified embarrassment at his open gawking and the young man had to clear his throat before speaking.

"You guys are pretty _spellbinding_ when you dance, makes it pretty hard to look away."

Alya caught that flattered blush dusting her friend's freckled cheeks and the adorable exchange was almost _too_ **sweet** to handle. Mirroring the tawny male's previous actions, Alya elbowed her friend to remind her to talk as well.

"A-ah, well... Thank you. We all try our best. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it... Again."

The blond chuckled softly and fixed the fidgety dressmaker with a gentle smile and earnest gaze.

"You're welcome. I can tell you guys have a lot of fun dancing. And it shows that you put a lot of effort into your performance, too."

Something about the honesty in the young man's tone and how that honesty shone in his brilliant green eyes as well made Marinette's heart clench for a moment before fluttering pleasantly. Like a butterfly that had been swiftly trapped in someone's tight grip only to be released just as quickly. When she smiled again it was quirked awkwardly as she let loose a slightly nervous giggle.

"Yeah... it's so fun that it makes all that hard work not... Uh, seem so hard! I guess."

As this rather slow and oddly innocent exchange between two grown adults was kinda adorable to watch, both of the onlooking friends realized this conversation was going _nowhere_ productive fast. The two supportive wing-people shared a knowing look, surprising each other that it seemed they were on the same page in this scenario, and they themselves had to snap out of an impromptu mutual ogling. Alya was the first to take initiative and clear her throat loudly to insert her presence back into this conversation before addressing both men at once.

"So have you two gotten to see all of the faire yet? I know there's a _whole_ lot of ground to cover."

It was Adrien who responded, "Oh, not yet. We've been to a couple shops and saw a few shows but, heh, I have to admit even with a **map** it's easy to get lost around here."

Nino added on in agreement, "Yeah, this place is a serious labyrinth. All the buildings look pretty much the same," his golden eyes flicked over to meet Alya's with a meaningful look.

"Pretty easy to get _lost_ if you _don't know your way around_ , ya know?"

The curvier of the two girls cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at Nino's subtle hinting. Alya was definitely _intrigued_ that this laidback DJ seemed to be on the same wavelength as herself, and she had a feeling she was about to have a fair amount of time investigating how that could be.

Grasping the slightly dazed Marinette from behind by both arms, Alya nudged her forward a step and gave her confused friend a meaningful smile as she spoke.

"Well you _know_ , nobody knows this place **better** than my girl here. She's been coming to this faire since she was in medieval diapers."

Marinette's entire face became panicked as she finally realized her conniving friend's scheme. She was discreetly mouthing ' _No!_ ' multiple times even as Alya continued on in her devious plan.

"We were going to take the afternoon off anyway, so if you two need a couple of _gorgeous_ tour guides... I'm sure Marinette and I could show you guys around the faire for a while~."

Marinette's frantic silent pleas increased at the decision her dear friend had just made for her, and she was _fully_ intent on correcting this statement and politely telling the two males that she was **actually** desperately needed back at her shoppe.

But any negative correction died on her lips as she turned back to the two men and caught the full force of the blond male's dazzling smile that managed to reach his eyes that were blown wide in pure boyish hope. It was only made worse at the adorably earnest way Adrien tilted his head towards her as he spoke in such a humble manner.

"I'd hate to put you guys out if you're on your break. You ladies deserve _every second_ you can get off and ya know, I'd hate to _impose_. Even if that **does** sound like the coolest afternoon pretty much _ever_."

As if the unfairly _adorable_ face Adrien was making wasn't enough, something about the way he spoke, and even his wording made the unrelentingly helpful aspect of Marinette's personality switch on immediately. And it was that part of her brain that took over and made her blurt out-

"You're not imposing! We were going to wander around during our break anyway! A-and you know, the more the merrier... And stuff, right? We'd be _more_ than happy to give you guys the grand tour i-if you really want!"

Unbeknownst to the blue eyed beauty, the other three people in this small group were simultaneously fist pumping in their minds at her admission. But on the outside they all simply shared brilliant smiles before Adrien took it upon himself to reply to Marinette's invitation.

"Great! Uh, I mean, as long as it's cool with _you_ we'd be _honored_ to tag along and learn more about this place!"

Marinette released a shaky yet relieved breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and bobbed her head in agreement.

"It's **definitely** cool with me."

Adrien was right back to smiling boyishly, "Cool."

From over their friends' shoulders Alya and Nino shared knowing grins as they echoed in unison,

" _Cool_."

* * *

"Step lively, gentlemen! We've got a lot of ground to cover if you want to see all of the very best our fine faire has to offer~." Alya crowed dramatically as she sashayed ahead of the other three, her multicolored skirts swishing with every movement.

Nino's eyes tracked every one of those movements, the small smirk on his face betraying his new discovery that he _liked_ the way she walked. Even in those heavy skirts Alya strutted a diva on a mission, confident and sensual yet purposeful with every step. Her body language just screamed ' _Yeah, I look good but don't you_ _ **dare**_ _get in my way_ '. Nino had a bit of a weak spot for ladies who took charge in general, and the confidence oozing off the fiery belly dancer was seriously ticking a good number of his boxes.

A fond giggle bubbled out of the petite girl who was still walking alongside Nino and his blond friend. "Alya! It's not much of a tour if you're just rushing ahead of the people you're guiding." Marinette chastised with a teasing smile.

The speed-walking friend in question finally stopped and turned to face the rest of the group, setting her hands squarely on her round hips as she proceeded to sass Marinette in return.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys are slow as little turtles."

As the three finally joined Alya where she'd stopped the spectacled young woman playful smirk broadened into an excitable smile. The sight made a certain DJ's heart clench and just ticked another box for him. The fiery dancer jutted her thumb in the direction just behind her to make her point.

"Besides, I figure the best place to start the tour at was Brawldily Harm show! And the thing starts in like 15 minutes, so we better hurry!"

Even though Marinette was standing between the two, she was shorter than two males enough so that they could share a confused look over her head. Nino was the one to speak what they were both thinking.

"Uuuuh, Brawl-didy what now?"

Nino had to hold back a knowing smirk as the blue eyed girl giggled again, and the sound made Adrien's face melt into a smitten little grin as his attention shifted back to her.

"Brawldily Harm! It's a performance troop that do these comedy/action skits! They pretty much just crack jokes and do a bunch of sword-fighting. It's a great show!" Marinette explained with an elated smile. She fixed her friend with a chastising yet playful look and gestured to her with her hands. It seemed talking with her hands was something she and Adrien had in common, Nino noted.

"But, we really don't have to rush to get there in time. Pirate's Cove is just up the hill. We'll probably still get there with like, five minutes to spare!"

Though no sooner did Marinette point this out did that timid streak of hers make another appearance. She shifted her attention back and forth between the two guys on either side of her bashfully before settling her gaze on Adrien.

"Um, that is, as long as that sounds okay to you guys, o-of course."

The young seamstress had gotten so caught up bantering with her friend like she always did, that she had seemingly forgotten why they were heading there in first place. And more importantly, who it was they were taking around. Don't think the DJ didn't notice how she answered his question without a second thought or hesitation, but once she started talking to Adrien her awkwardness made a comeback. The definite switch in behavior was a good sign that a hookup between the girl and Nino's best bud was clearly possible.

Nino shrugged his shoulders casually but maintained a crooked friendly smile as he replied, "Sounds like a totally killer time to me. How 'bout you, bro?" he directed his question pointedly at his currently distracted friend, pulling him from the mini gooey eyed staring contest he'd been having with the pretty shop owner.

A bright boyish smile split across both cheeks as Adrien gave an affirming nod. "Hey! Anything with swords and jokes sounds like an awesome time to me!"

The beaded shawl Alya had donned for a modest covering swished softly as she raised her arm with a flourish.

"Well then, what are we waiting for sword fans? Let's get a move on!"

This time around Alya walked _with_ the group, and with no small amount of satisfaction on his part, walked right alongside Nino in their little line up. His satisfaction grew even greater when the voluptuous young woman put her hand on his arm and promptly yoinked him back a pace or two away from the other couple. Nino gave a soft yelp as Alya yanked him backwards but he recovered quick enough to fix her with a questioning raise of his brow and a small smirk.

"Hey, if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was _ask_."

His flirtatious comment was met with rolling eyes from Alya. The belly dancer waggled a finger back and forth as a playful smirk played at her lips.

"Easy there, disk jockey. Get too hot for me and you'll fog up your glasses."

The sassy comeback earned a chuckle from the lanky male.

"Wouldn't want that, then I wouldn't be able to see how good you look in _your_ glasses."

This line actually seemed to hit the mark as Alya's smile quirked in surprise and she subconsciously reached up to adjust said glasses.

"Alright, Mr. Smooth. Maybe we can talk eyewear another time. Right now I have bigger things on my mind."

Ninos' grin widened triumphantly at his flirtation success and he crossed his arms confidently as he leaned in closer to the fiery girl.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

Alya's own smile turned sly as she leaned closer as well. Nino's heartbeat picked up the closer she got. He couldn't believe this was going so well already! And just when Alya got a good six inches away from his face…. she squished his cheeks between her forefinger and thumb as she cupped the surprised boy's chin and forced his head to turn and face the couple in front of them.

"Getting my super repressed bestie and your smitten lil model friend to hookup before you two head back to Paris."

That sharp turn in their flirtatious conversation left Nino blinking stupidly at his own best friend's back. His cheeks were still squished between Alya's fingers so his reply was slightly muffled.

"Seriously?"

Alya turned his head back to facing her, her eyes looking as fiery as her hair "Yes, seriously! What do you think she's not good enough for him or something?"

Okay, this was so not where he thought this conversation was headed but he'll roll with it.

Nino placed a hand on the girl's wrist and pried himself free so he could stand up fully once more. He held up the hand that wasn't currently holding Alya's wrist in a gesture of surrender.

"Whoa-ho-ho, easy there, hot stuff. I want my man Adrien to hook up with your girl as much as you do."

His gaze shifted back to his best friend. From what he could see the blonde was still wearing those lovesick puppy dog eyes as the fair skinned dancer pointed out multiple interesting attractions as they walked. Nino shook his head fondly and let go of Alya's wrist so he could cross his arms at the sight.

"And if Marinette's even half as bad as he is, I got a feeling those two'll need all the helpful pushes they can get."

Alya looked the DJ over with a new found intrigue. After all, a guy who's willing to put his focus on making sure his friend is happy above flirting with a hot girl was hard to come by. But having a partner in matchmaking helping on the other side was even harder to come by. And these newly discovered attributes just gained the tawny male major kudos in Alya's book. After another moment taken to look the guy over as she gathered her thoughts, she finally gave him triumphant smile and held out her hand as if to strike a deal.

"Good! Then what do you say we do a little team up? After all, the more hands there are the easier it is to give a little _push_."

Nino raised a single dark brow as he considered the driven woman's hand. His eyes flitted between her hand, her determined expression and finally the back of his best friend's head as he continued to walk farther ahead of them with the pretty blue-eyed dancer. A sly smirk of his own played at his lips as he finally reached forward to take the offered hand in his own. He couldn't help but notice how his long nimble fingers nearly engulfed the dancer's entire dainty hand as they proceeded to shake on their new little deal.

"Oh, I'd team up with you _any day_. Plus anything to help out my bro."

Alya rolled her eyes with a small chuckle at the flirtation but went right back to being completely excited. It was about time she finally got her friend to unwind and leave her sewing station for a while.

"Good to hear, 'cause I'm gonna need all the deets on your boy over there. I figure if we swap intel and know what makes our friends' crushes go all gooey, then we can make sure to drop just the right advise to get these two crazy kids all up on each other before the end of the week!"

The two spectacled adults turn their attention the the potential couple in question just in time to see the two share a little laugh at something the two matchmakers couldn't quite hear from where they stood. The darker skinned pair shared equally confident grins as Nino gave a little chuckle of his own.

"Then, I guess we got a plan then."

* * *

 ***Author's Note:**

Eeeeey I'm still working on this lil dealio! This chapter gave me so much trouble though, man. But! It's setting up for a pretty exciting chapter next time!

Sword fighting, puns, more Miraculous classmates and couple of other surprises!

Stay tuned!


End file.
